Protector of the Anxious
by Pegadoctor
Summary: Tatiana was a sort-of normal teenager with a blog and red belt in Tang Su Do. She never expected the Man in the Moon would choose her as a guardian, no one chooses her for anything! Now she has to save Crystalmoor from being overrun with mythological creatures that seemed to have migrated from Asia and Europe and settled there. Includes Big Four but only mentioned.
1. Dangga

**The events are from personal experiences and actual mythology.**

**I do not own any of the movies or the mythology.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Mom," I said as I enter the car.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. No attacks or breakdowns," I said, proudly.

"Good. Sounds like the medicine's working."

"There's a new kid who transferred. Glen, I think. I tried to be a friend by he didn't really seem interested."

"But, you'll keep trying, fight?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I lied. Yeah right! My self-confidence is hanging by a thread already! the last thing I need is a friend that thinks they're too good for me!  
But if I don't don't, who will? After what happened on his first day, falling into the snow, dropping everything in the hallway, being caught not paying attention, and being yelled at for not being on uniform, nobody would want to be his friend. First impressions are all anyone cares about in Crystalmoor Jounior High and he didn't really make the best one today. "do you think the snow will be gone before the tournament?"

"I'm not sure Tatiana. Do you have any homework?" Mom asked, referring to the call she received yesterday telling her about my missing work from the past 10 days.

"Yeah, but it's only a little bit. I have like some math problems and a reading worksheet but that's all." _And a few essays here and there._ _Still can't believe Glen neglected me like that. _ My mind wandered off.

"Tomorrow I have work until 10:00 so you'll have to walk home, you got your keys?" she ask bluntly.

"Yeah I have keys."_ Home alone, again._ I don't mind being alone in the house it gives me an opening to blog without my mom checking up on me every 5 minutes but I was never that good of a cook. _  
_

"Good."

* * *

I grab all my stuff as I begin the dangerous snow-filled journey home. My house may only be a few blocks away, but there's a snowstorm warning and I want to update my blog before it gets too dark. But, biking home isn't all that bad. There's a liquor store just out of my usual bike route home which has the BEST chocolate brownies and I happened to have sneak $5 past my mom.  
_Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be! Run, baby, run! Forever we'll be, you and me! _ I blast We the Kings on bike rides. My Ipod was starting _Skyway Avenue_ when I turned into West Home when I saw Glen following a pregnant woman into an alleyway. Being the good Samaritan and red belt in self defense, I grab my pepper spray and follow him to make sure he doesn't try anything, this isn't the first time something like that happens. Even the shy ones can be psychos.

I did not expect what I saw when I looked back. An unconscious, pregnant woman laying on the ground with Glen approaching her. Glen had transformed himself into a monster with razor teeth around its mouth. His arms and legs were just skin and bones and his eyes were the sickliest shade of purple; the thing I've feared since I was little.  
"_Dangga_," I whisper in fear he'll hear me. Unfortunately, I forget they have the ears of a bat. He spins his head around to look at me. As I realized my demise, my brain was telling me to book it but my heart said to stay and defend the woman. After a few experiences with listening to my heart, I turned to run, racing for my bike. I was so caught up in staying alive I didn't see the ice under my feet.

I look to my attacker. _You're not real! You can't be real!_ I into my mind as the descendant of Labo screeched a deafening howl in my direction.

I took the only weapon I had, the pepper spray. I press down and squint my eyes as the chemical mix of oleoresin capsicum encompasses the creature in blistering skinned agony. _Now's my chance_. I scrambled to my feet and began to run again. _Just a few more..._ I didn't get to finish. The Dangga flew up to escape the pepper spray and landed right in front of me. I knew what He was going to do. I knew I was doomed to fail in escape. I close my eyes and let my ending moments be of memories of the people that I love.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of protector of the anxious. New to this whole publishing thing but hope you'll follow this story to find out what happens to Tatiana.**

**Dangga is pronounced Dawn-Gah, in case any of you had trouble.**

**And also, this is the ranking of belts in Tang Su Do: White, Purple, Green, Red, Black. So Tatti's knows what's she's doing.**

**Cover image by .com**


	2. I'm a What!

I know I've never died before but it didn't feel like I was dead. I open my eyes and I nearly scream. I was flying.

_But, that's not possible! Well don't say that, Tatti, you thought a Dangga was impossible but here it is. Okay, just calm down. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Calm down! You can do this! Just breathe!_ Anxiety attacks haven't always be my favourite.

I knew I wasn't flying by myself, accuse if I could fly, that would be something! Also, I felt an unknown force holding me up, it felt cold. Almost, like ice. It couldn't have been a ghost, ghosts can't pick things up, let alone a 120 pond girl, and fly 20 feet into the air without being under stress and I don't know anyone who died or have been earthbound.

* * *

"_It's okay. You're safe now_," the unknown force informed me in a familiar voice that almost sounded like it was laughing. _Is it- he laughing?! This is no time for jokes! Who does he think he is?! Laughing in the face of danger? Jack- _My eyes widen in the realization._ No way_. I turn to look at my saviour. This time, I did scream. Not only did I scream, I pushed myself off the guardian which was worse decision of my life.

My voice goes silent as I fall. My fear didn't get to catch up to me until the white-haired spirit caught me by the leg and left me dangling in the open winter air.

"Whoa! Calm down, Breckenridge!" the joyous boy chirped.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled. _No! Calm down, you've handled this before, just not 30 feet in the air. Oh, God! I'm still in the air! No, no, no! You're not allowed to hyperventilate, Tatti!_

_"_Alright, alright, calm down!" Jack began to float down to a nearby rooftop. _Calm down? He wants me to calm down?! Does he **not** notice me hyperventilating down here?!_

When he dropped me on the snow-covered apartment building, I scrambled to a safe-looking air duct, leaned against it, and tried to control my breathing.

After doing a quick scout to make sure the monster wasn't following us, the guardian finally realized what was happened to me.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe now," he said walking over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. It did. The touch of anyone calms me, it let's me know I'm not alone.

I take one last deep breathe and look up to the winter spirit, my vision blurred from me tears.

"Okay, okay. Wha-what happened? How- how did the Dangga get here? They're not- they're not s-supposed t-to be-" I was so flustered, I could barely talk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that thing?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Y-you mean to tell me you weren't tracking the Tik-tik?" _Is he serious?_ I ask myself in disbelief.

"Well, no..." he replied with an embarrassing blush, "I was kind of following you."

"Me? Why would you be tracking me? Did I just catch your eye or something?" I inquired.

"No! It's just..." he shot back, defensively, "wait, what did you just call it? I thought it was a Dollga,"

"No it's a _Dangga. Dawn-gah, _and the descendants of Labo have a lot of different names. This one I'm guessing is the Tik-tik but I didn't really-"

"Hang on. Dangga, Labo, Tik-tik? What are you talking about?!" Jack interrupted.

"Okay, I'll explain everything but, I really would like to go home. It's freezing!"

* * *

Once we got to my house I made some hot chocolate to relieve my stress and gave the spirit chilled tea.

"Okay, now that you've calm down, why don't you tell me, one: what those things are and two: how was I able to pick you up even though you couldn't see me?" Jack sipped his tea.

"Alright. I think it's easier to answer the last one. I think you were able to pick me up because I semi-believed in you. It only took me a second to figure out who you were because you were laughing at my near death," I answer, reminding him of the anxiety attack he gave me.

He winced at the reminder, "Yeah sorry about that. If I'd have known you were anxious, well i mean it figures, you being the protector of the anxious," he trailed off.

I look at him with confusing eyes. "I'm a what?"

"Oh, well, that's why I was following you. Manny told us about a new guardian. Guardian of comfort, protector of the anxious. You," he looked to me, expecting me to be calm but shocked. My reaction was completely opposite. I did look like I was shocked but a bad kind of shocked.

_A guardian? I'm- I'm a guardian?! No way I'm one! I can barely finish a quiz without breaking down! No-no way!_ I stand hastily. Wobbling, I started to pace around the dining room,once again hyperventilating. _I can't be a guardian! Why would- wait. _I look back at Jack, who stood up preparing to catch me seeing how unsteady I was. "Who's- who's Manny?" I ask near tears.

The once joy-filled spirit looked to me with sadness and concern in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, Tatiana. It's okay all will be explained soon but right now, you need to tell me what we're up against."

_Okay Tatti. You got this. It'll be explained. You have to tell them about Labo then all will be answered. _I took a few breathes before realizing that's not working. Immediately I rush upstairs to my room where I scavenge through my drawers before finding my soft reminder of life. I pressed the soft article of clothing against my skin, remembering my promise to Cynthia.

I hear Jack run up behind me, probably to make sure I don't faint. I can hear him deciding whether or not to try and comfort me. I turn around to assure him I'm calm again.

"Okay," I speak up after a few moments of silence, "I know there are more of you so they might what to know about this, too."

* * *

"Right. You won't freak out on me again, will you?" he asked one more time before we took off.

"It'll be alright, just don't go to high. I could pass out and slip into a coma," I reassured him.

And with that, we took off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Everything will be explained so calm yo self.**

**Goodbye my Flowers!**


	3. Guardians or Thieves?

**Greetings my Flowers! So sorry for the delay but this one's a really long chapter so I hope this makes up for it.**

**Just a reminder on pronouncements**

**_Dangga_: Dawn-gah**

**_Aswang_: Ass-wong  
**

_**Labo: **_**La-boh**

**Tik-tik: Teek-teek**

**_Liwanag: _Lee-Wah-nawg  
**

_**Mananangal:**_** Mahn-ahn-ahn-gull**

**Also, the placement of the responsibilities for the Big Four is based on RobotToxic's _The Big Four: Rise of the Darkness. _  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

_"Mommy why did Grandma name you- you..." my eight year old self asks her._

_"Liwanag? Well, according to your grandmother, when she was still pregnant with me, she was attack!" Mom begins to tell the most memorable story in my childhood. _

_I gasp as she play-lunges at me. "By what?" I ask curiously._

_"By an Aswang called the Tik-tik! Very powerful creatures who hunt for women with unborn children! Luckily, your grandpa found her before it could attack."_

_"Wow!" I gasp in amazement, "What would've happened if Grandpa wasn't there?" _

_She pondered on that. "Well," she began, "I wouldn't be here to tell you the story."_

_When she said that, my eyes widened. I didn't want another mom, this one's enough. I hug her tightly as if I let go, she float away like a balloon._

_"It's okay Tatiana, I'll always be here."_

"North!" I hear a familiar voice shout, "Tooth, Bunny, Mer, Punzie, Hic, Sandy! I'm back, I've found her!"

I open my eyes groggily expecting to see my attic-like ceiling but I wake up covered with a heavy, quilted blanket next to a blazing fireplace. Looking up, I saw a high ceiling-ed room with large tapestries hanging from every wall. In shock, I pulled off the blanket and push myself back beginning another attack, forgetting Jack had told me where we were going before I fell asleep on his back.

The spirit looks back, seeing what the commotion was about, realizing I was having another panic attack, he leaped towards me. Remembering the warmth of someone comforted me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's okay, it's alright. We're at the North Pole, like I said, re-remember?" At that moment I realize Jack was freaking out too. Almost immediately, I calm down. _Okay, Tatti, it's his turn to freak out. We can't have two people breaking down at once._

I take one, long, deep breathe, looking to him with care, it was my turn to comfort him. "Jack," I gently lift my hand to his face, "I'm fine, really. The North Pole is just unfamiliar to me." I look to my hand, surprised at the pure white glow emitting from it. The winter spirit didn't seem to notice but his scared, panicked eyes seemed to fade into tranquil, amazed ones. I didn't want him to freak out anymore so I pretended to not see it.

"How- how did you know that? How did you do that?!" the white-haired boy asked. _I guess he saw that white glow, too._

"Ha! 'Ayh knew it! 'Ayh knew the lass 'ad some kind of power like all of us!"

I turn to look at who said that and what part of Scotland were they from. She was a tall, well-built figure with a quiver of arrows around her waist but the most noticeable thing was her crazy fiery-red hair that looked uncontrollable and yet contained with a tight crown with a single emerald in the centre of her head. She released a sort of warm radiating glow. Around her was a woman with radiant blue and green feathers covering her body who seemed to be fluttering, a giant rabbit-human with tattoo-like markings, a scrawny brunette boy with a prosthetic leg, a girl with long golden hair- which was way too long in my opinion, a short little man with spiky hair who seemed to be made of sand (he too was floating off the ground), and a large man with a long white beard and tattoos on each arm; on his right, _Naughty, _and his left, _Nice._

"Hush, Merida!" the woman with the feathers scolded. "She's already in shoc- oh, um, I guess not," she waves nervously at me. I wave back in bewilderment. "Jack, are these the others? Are these the guardians?" I ask still in amazement.

"Yeah. Breckenridge, this is Tooth: the Tooth Fairy and guardian of memories. Merida: Spirit of Summer and guardian of courage. Hiccup: Spirit of Autumn and guardian of change. Rapunzel: Spirit of Spring and guardian of creativity. Sandy: Sandman and guardian of dreams. Bunny: The Easter Bunny and guardian of hope. And lastly-"

"St Nick," I finish, smiling. _No way._

"Argh!" the tattooed man groaned. "Why does everyone believe I am Nicholas? My name is North! There may have been a Nicholas but I am not him!" he complained in a thick Russian accent.

"Oh, sorry." I begin to stand up. "It's just I've only learn about the saint but you're based off him I guess. In the most part your accent makes sense. St Nick is the patron saint of Russia."

"Anyway, I'm glad Jack succeeded on retrieving you safely," Rapunzel interrupted.

"Well..." the winter spirit trailed off.

"Well, wha'? Jack wha' did' yeh do now?!" Merida asked, throwing her hands in the air to show her frustration.

"There may have been a run-in with a creature. I only got her here by saving her from death." _What a show-off! He only saved me because I was in shock! _I mentally defended myself.

Jack cleared his throat. " So, Breckenridge, you wanna tell us what those things are."

Snapping myself back to the reality I was shoved in, I looked to the guardians remembering about my medication. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, but first..." I said embarrassed, "I need something from my bag," not wanting to worry them about my it.

* * *

After I took my medicine, I sat down and began to tell the legend of Aswang.

"The word Aswang is the general word for a lot of relatable Filipino mythology. What we're dealing with is I think a shapeshifter. The problem is there's a bunch of names for them. So I came down to the Dangga, Tik-tik, and Mananangal," I pause, thinking of anything else to say.

"You should probably go into further detail, mate. So we know who would likely be targets for the thing," Bunny suggested, sensing my awkward pause.

"Okay, well the Dangga is a vampire-ike monster that disguises usually themselves as a well-looking gay man, intentionally seeming harmless to women, hunting them at night to drink their blood. My mom would warn me about those saying they'll get me if I misbehave," I laughed at my once gullible self.

"Hang on, the Dangga disguised himself as a kid in your school," Jack interjected.

"Yeah."

"You thought the kid was gay?"

I smirked at the knowledge I held and he didn't. "Well, not exactly. I kept seeing Glen glance at some of the boys at school with one of _those_ looks so I put two and two together."

"Oh, okay continue."

"Okay, so, when Glen had revealed himself, he had razor teeth and dark purple eyes. I thought it was a Dangga at first because it was the one of the popular myth my mom would tell me.. Then as I thought about it more, he knocked out a pregnant woman, implying he was going for the unborn child, which is what the Tik-tik do, but the Tik-tik were a vampire-werewolf hybrid and they transform at 9 pm. So, the reasonable identity is the Man-man," I stuttered.

I sighed. _Why is this so hard? Okay. _"Man-an-an-gal," I said taking a deep breathe. "They like to leave their lower bodies in a bush or something and transform into a bat-like creature. It usually waits until the victims are asleep before they eat the heart or liver of the youngest child. I only thought of this now because the Mananangal are usually women."

"Wait, so if it waits until they're asleep why did Glen knock her out?" Rapunzel asked, "Also, how do you know all this? Your name sounds Scottish like Merida's."

"I'm Scottish on my dad's side," I explained, "I'm Filipino on my mom's. She would tell me stories on how my grandmother was attacked by a Tik-tik before she was born. I became interested in Aswang mythology ever since. And as for Glen knocking her out, I'm guessing he was too hungry to wait and he just knocked her out."

"Right," North begins to summarize my report, "so, we have strange creature-"

"Creatures," I corrected, wincing. Everyone's eyes narrowed at me. _I knew I left out something! Stupid! How can you leave something so important out like that!? Oh! They're so mad now! You're such an idiot Tatti!_

"Crea-creatures? As in, more of them?" Hiccup squeaked. I silently giggled at his voice, I wasn't laughing at his voice per se, I just found his voice really cute. _What? No! Get that thought out of your head! _

"Well, the mananangal migrate in packs," I admitted shyly. _You. Are. So. Stupid._ "But I don't understand why they're in Illinois. They usually stay in _warm_ weather, like the Philippines."

I look to Jack, hoping my glare would give him a hint of the unwanted snow but he just shrugged and said, "Hey, there's supposed to be a whole lot of cold fronts coming your way for another 8 weeks. You got a problem, bring it up with Groundhog."

"Actually Jack, she has a point." Rapunzel began, "It's way past time for some bunnies and birds."

"Yeah, Mate," Bunny joined in, "if this keeps up, ah'll have yah help me paint more Easter eggs 'cuz none of the kiddies'll be able to find 'em!"

Once again, the spirit juat gave another shrugged reminding them to just bring it up with Groundhog.

"Can we get back on that? We have more important problems than snow!" Tooth had had enough of the bickering and stepped in. Good thing too, I would have never.

"What are we supposed to do? Kick them in the wings?!" Hiccup asked sarcastically. _Kick. Karate. Oh Spirits, Karate. I have karate. Oh, no! What will my mom think when I'm not there!? What if she thinks I skip to do drugs? Or she get super worried and calls the police? What if- what if Master Maude decides to test everyone for the next belt and I'm not there? Oh God!_ My unrealistic thought just kept coming, I had no control over my worries.

"Oi, lass," Merida said, "yeh alright? You seem, well, anxious."

"That's ironic," Jack snorted. "You know, 'cuz you're the protector of the anxious."

"Oh yeah," I cleared my throat, "WHY IN ODIN'S NAME AM I A GUARDIAN!?"

"I already told you, because Manny chose you," Jack repeated.

Hiccup chuckled, "You curse like a viking."

"Okay, who is Manny?" I asked once more.

"He is Man in Moon," North explained, gesturing towards the full moon that laid overhead.

_Okay, I'm going crazy._ I thought to myself. Or_ they crazy? Or are they holding me hostage to demand a ransom later on? What if they just kidnapped me and put me into trafficking?! _In panic, I stand abruptly and run out of the room, searching for a room I can be alone in.

* * *

**Where did Titania go? What happens next? Does anyone follow her and try to calm her down? What was with the comment with Hiccup?**

**Whoa, whoa calm down! Everything will be explained, well not the Hiccup thing. I have to leave you in suspense _somehow_. But everything else will be explained. I promise. *Crosses arm over heart***

**I've decided to make Update Day every other Tuesday so I can have a deadline.**

**Well, see you in a few Tuesday! Goodbye my Flowers!**


	4. I'm Not Dead

**Hello again my Flowers! I have a bad memory so I have no idea if chapter 4 was due today or last week. If it was last week, I am so sorry! But, as I promised, chapter 4.**

**Quick disclaimer: I do not own these headcannons. Rapunzel's story belongs to acoupleanutcases who created "The Big Four-The Movie". The author RobotToxic further explained the concept. Their story isn't really complete so I'm finishing the story how I hope it will end. And her powers headcannon belong to MissRainicorn.**

* * *

Finally, I find a room suitable to my liking. It has a rustic-modern look with candles waxed to the rafters, a blazing fireplace-similar to the one in the other room, a decorated sofa with a matching table with a flowery centerpiece in the middle, and a glass door leading to a balcony. I close the door, and twist the strange lock of gears into place. Once I heard the reassuring click, I slid down, hugging my knees. I realized how long I've been away from home. I miss it. I miss the heroin dealers at the end of my street. I miss the chocolate brownies from the liquor store. I miss my druggie friends that tried to pressure me into smoking weed. I even miss Crystal, the school's drag queen. _What if I never come back?_ My eyes water as I reach this conclusion. _I want to go home._

"Tatiana?" a soft voice called out from the hallway, "It's me, Rapunzel. Can I come in?"

"No! Just go away!"

"Please, let me in," she pleaded. "Do you want to talk about it?" _There it is. I hate that phrase. 'Do you wanna talk about?, Do you wanna talk about it?' All they want to know is what's wrong to see if it's worth their time! If **I'm** worth their time!  
_

"Just- I don't want to see anyone! Just leave!" My voice started to crack from the bawling.

"Please!" she begged persistently, "I understand what you're going through!" _There's another one. Another, 'I want to feel like a good person so do this for me.'_

"No you don't! No one understands! I just want to go home!" I wished she'd just go away.

"Yes I do! I had to leave my home as well!" My crying ceased. _Let's hear what she has to say._ "I had to abandon my life to protect others! I had to kiss goodbye the woman I called 'Mother'! So believe me when I tell you, everyone has gone through what you're going through!" _  
_

"What had happened to you all that make you think you understand me?!" I challenged.

"If you would open the door, I would tell you," the spirit said in a more calming tone. It was a few seconds before I decided to trust these people. But as I stand to open the door, I find that there was no way to unlock it. I panicked, searching for an escape.

"Ra-Rapunzel! I can't open the door!" I began to cry again, "I locked the door and I can't get it open! Rapunzel, I can't get out! Help! Help me Rapunzel! I can't get out!"

"Tatiana, calm down! I'll go get North. I will be right back. Stay calm."

"No, no, no! Don't leave me here alone! Please don't leave! Please!' I begged, but she was already gone.

Shaking, I back away from the door. _Okay, Tatti, do as she says calm down. Calm down. Calm down , calm down, calm down! You're not calm!_ I began to hyperventilate again. _I need some air._ I stumble to the door separating the balcony to the room, bumping into the table, knocking over the centerpiece. As I step out into the open air, my arms go numb from the frigidness. _Okay. You got your fresh air. Now breathe normally._ I grab the railing of the terrace, laboring my breathe. _I'm really high up. And it's so cold out! Duh, Tatti, you're in the Arctic._

* * *

The last thing I remember a sudden gust of wind and a strong pull of gravity, the faint singing of a lullaby, and Rapunzel saying, "She'll be okay."

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in another room filled to the top with paintings of flowers, fairies, a tower, a monstrous bear, a woman, a giant green dragon and a darkly shaded man. They were painted in dark tones and were depicted as being defeated by the guardians. I look towards the door to find Rapunzel with her insanely long hair talking to someone.

"...you know when she does." _Who's she talking to?_

"Okay, thanks." I recognized that voice it was Hiccup's. _Why was he asking about me?_ She closed the door and turned around to see me staring.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Hiccup was just asking about you. Let me go get him," she began to walk back to the door.

_"Don't let more people see how vulnerable you are," _my distrusting voice warned. "No wait!," I said before she could call him back. She looked to me, awaiting my excuse.

"I-um," I stammered. _Great now she wants to know why I don't like him. Idiot. Oh! Ask her about the-uh- the 'leaving her mother behind'! _I cleared my throat and sat up like a princess. "What happened that you had to leave your mom?" "_Nice. You actually should've ask why you're here but whatever." Ugh shut up!_

"Oh, that is one long story. It could fill a book!" she exclaimed.

"There's time. Well, probably not but you can tell me the important stuff."

"Well, when I was young, I grew up in this tower," her hand glided up and down the detailed tower she sketched. "My 'mother', Gothel, told me to never go outside because it was too dangerous."

"Why? What was outside that was so dangerous?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I had been given an amazing powers of healing so I always worried that people would try to take it. So I stayed in the tower for years painting and reading until North found me and pushed into one of his portals. That's where I met the others: Merida, Hiccup, Tooth, Bunny, Jack, and Sandy. Sandy helped me out for the whole time. We were here because Pitch, Mord'u, the Green Death, and..." she paused for a moment, "Gothel had joined forces to cover the world in fear, pride, and deceit. Turns out, she just kept me in the tower so she can use my healing abilities to herself. In fact, she wasn't even my mother!"

_That's why she was so upset when she called her Mother. She's lied to Rapunzel her entire life._ "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she walked to the portrait of the four dark figures. "We defeated them but not without setbacks."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did they get away?"

"No- well Pitch got away, but, not only that. Before we succeeded, they had gotten the upper hand and filled the entire world with evil-we had almost lost hope. And when Hiccup defeated the Green Death, his left foot was mangled."

"That's why he has a prosthetic," I concluded.

"Exactly but if you want to know more about that, you'll have to ask him."

"How did you die?" I wondered.

"I died in a fire saving two children."

"Who were you? Before Gothel took you?"

"I was the lost princess of Corona," she replied.

I smiled. "You were a princess? That's so cool!"_  
_

"Merida would think otherwise," she retorted.

"What? Why? Why wouldn't she want to be a princess?"

"I know you want to know us before you befriend us but we need to get back to the matter at hand: the Mananangal."

"Right okay," I began to get up when all the blood in my body just when int my head. I fell backwards, reaching for Rapunzel's hand for support.

"Are you okay, Tatiana?" she asked, more concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have a head rush if I get up to quickly. It'll stop in a few minutes. Hey, Rapunzel?"

"Yeah?"

"You can just call me Tatti if you want. Or Ana."

She smiled. "Okay, Tatti, let's get back to the others."

"Okay" We walk to out the door into the giant spiral corridor. I wasn't as high up as before.

My strength returned and I let go of Rapunzel's arm. "So, what happened when I went outside? I barely remember anything."

"Well," she said, contemplating how to put it, "We got the door open just in time to see you. You were grabbing the railing then you must've done something..."

"I was hyperventilating," I explained.

"Right well seconds later, you were unconscious, falling off the balcony. Jack had gotten you just before you hit the ground but, you were still in bad shape."

"What do you mean?" I asked. _Did I die on my way down? _

"You were only out there for seconds but, without gear, the North Pole can do harm. Your lips were blue and face was as white as Jack's hair. You were also shaking from the frigid temperatures and..." she paused.

"And what?" she wasn't talking, "And what, Rapunzel? Tell me!" I was panicking.

"Your- your heart stopped. It was pumping so much blood to keep your body warm and to get air into your lungs, it stopped."

I took in what she said. "Ho- how did you get me back?"

"We didn't. You died."

"What? No. I can't be dead!" _She's crazy._

"Are you? Are you Tatiana?"

"Well of course I-" I look at hand, it was melting. I look back at Rapunzel, she was melting into just her skull. It looked at me with spiteful eye socket. Her teeth began to sharpen themselves. Then it pounced at me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one. I tried to be as detailed as possible. I may not be able to update I am currently o the road with my family. Tell me if I missed something or if you just wanna leave a comment.**

**Goodbye my Flowers!**


	5. What a Dream!

**Hello my Flowers! I tried to work on this as much as possible but the I-80 doesn't give out Wi-fi** **signals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tatiana Breckenridge, the story line, and the plot. i don't own the headcannons either. Rapunzel's power's headcannon belong to MissRainicorn.**

* * *

I jolted up in a cold sweat screaming like a pressure cooker. The door was thrown open by Hiccup and a giant black dragon. When I saw the dragon, I screaming even louder. My scream must've startled it and the beast bore its teeth and threw itself at me.

"Toothless!" I heard him say in a mature voice, not the one he had earlier. "It's okay. It's okay, she's a friend..." he kept repeating that until the dragon-Toothless- calmed down. Then he turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I took a little longer to calm down but when I finally did, I asked, "What is that thing?!"

He gave me an 'are you serious, what's it look like?' look before saying "This is Toothless, a Night Fury. He's been my friend since I was seventeen."

It looks like everyone here is a lot older than me. "How old are you now?"

He thought for a moment. "About 947 years old, but I like to think of myself as nineteen. _Of course! All the guys I like are over age!_

"Wow," I say, "I'm only 15. Why would you want and eighth grader as a guardian? Don't you think I'm a little... young?"

"Like we've been saying, we didn't chose you. Manny did."

"Right, the man in the moon," I replied sarcastically. "Who is he? Like, job description."

"He's the boss of guardians. the guardians of guardians: all of us. Even ones you don't know a bout."

"So there's more of you? Why don't you just ask for their help?" I ask. There must be more eligible people- er- spirits.

He let out a small laugh. "That's because we weren't going to retrieve you because of the manangers. We sent Jack to you because Manny thought you were ready."

I giggled at his mistake. "Mananangal," I corrected. _You need to stop doing that, Tatti. You might fall again._ I shake off my warning, taking in my surroundings. It wasn't the room I was in in my dream. It had large stone walls that hung celtic tapestries and on one wall was a vast variety of weapons. "What happened? Where am I? Where did the room with the paintings go?"

Hiccup looked confused for a moment but finally figured out what I was rambling about. "Oh, you mean Rapunzel's room? How did you know there were paintings in her room? You've never been in there. You've been in Merida's since you fell."

_Nice, looking crazy in front of the hot guy._ _Good job, Tatti. Well if I was never in Rapunzel's room, how did I know about the paintings? It could have been- Nah, that can't be it. Is it? Let's try our luck._ "The same way I know Rapunzel was a princess before she was taken by Gothel and the same way I know..." I paused. _Should I remind him? It would seem cruel. Okay, here goes._ "The same way I know that you lost your foot fighting the Green Death."

Hiccup stumbled back. "How- how did you- Who told you that? How could anyone have told you that? You've been unconscious for the past day!"

_A day? A whole 24 hours? I've been gone for more than two days? Oh no, my mom is sure to worry now! She's probably called the police already!_ My nervous thoughts must've been showing off again because Hiccup look at me with a more serious tone.

"You miss home don't you? I've seen that face before. If you don't want to help us, we can take you back home," he offered. I looked up. _A way out? Take it! Take it! You can go back to your normal, boring, tedious routine of being a cast out! Wait. Why would I want that? It's better than being with these crazies! _

My inner battle went on for a while until Hiccup asked "So, is that a yes?" offering his hand.

I took it, shakily. _Take it! Go back home with your mother! No! They need me here!_ I fought until I had the courage to say, "No. You guys have no idea what your up against. Besides, I've got nothing better to do with my life, just homework."

He smiled. _No! Don't do that! You look cute when you do that! _I silently pleaded. "Let's go tell the others the good news." _You say that like we're getting married. Oh! I would love that. Hey remember when the same thought happened to you in October? Yeah, remember what happened when he left? Yeah, stop thinking these things!_

"So, what are you doing near Merida's room?" I ask taking his hand and getting up.

"I was about to bring Toothless out for exercise when you started to scream."

I looked down, hugging myself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to inconveniencing I can find my way around if Toothless still wants to go out." I started to walk faster than them when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

_Oh please don't make physical contact with me!_ I turn around to see him with a comforting smile. "It's okay," he laughed. "Toothless doesn't like that cold anyway. Come on. We need tell the guardians." We both began our trek back together.

* * *

As soon as we got to the others, they all greeting me with questions.

"Tatiana are you alright?"

"What happened, sheila?"

"Did Sandy give you a good dream?"

"Guys," Hiccup got everyone's attention, "Tatiana has something to tell us."

I look to him then back to the guardians. "I- I've decided. t-to..." I mumbled, "I want to- I want to help you with- with the- the mananangals."_ There. Is it really that hard?_

"Oh! That is good! Great!" North replies. "So how do we stop them?"

"We can't actually stop them, just drive them out into an island without inhabitants. The major issues are to find the den, convince or- if necessary- force them to move into an island that humans haven't inhabited- which we still need to find, and make sure they stay there."

"So, everything is gonna be 'ard," Merdia states blankly. "It can't jus be a infestation of rabbits or something fluffy."

"Oi!" Bunny says offended.

"Anyways!" Tooth interrupted, "there's no sure way to get rid of them?"

I thought for a bit._ Is there? Let's see: lives in packs, usually in places warm, leaves lower body- which is more vulnerable... Wait! You didn't say that part!_ "Oh! When they leave their lower bodies- in the bushes and stuff, it's more vulnerable. You can sprinkle salt on it and it can be fatal. But they _might_survive, it's not likely, but they can. What we need to focus on is to find the den."

"Right," Jack joined in. "Let's find ourselves some monsters!"

_This is going to be a long destiny._

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed! I am so sorry this was late! I was traveling back to Michigan, but I'm back in the land of Wi-fi! Please review if you liked it, or not but whatever. **

**See you Flowers in a few Tuesdays!**


End file.
